Life With Enemies
by dreamy mocha
Summary: Tensions between the Slytherins and Gryffindors grow, and a certain Slytherin and Gryffindor are forced to live together to resolve their conflicts. In process of writing phase two. Warning: plot twists coming your way...}:)
1. Chapter 1-One Gryffindor and A Slytherin

**A/N: Sorry the first chapter is so short…I just couldn't wait to upload it! My first fanfic! Please review thoughts, advice, etc. At least 10 reviews and I'll post the next chapter. It'll be more exciting, I promise. I totally ship Dramione.**

**Disclaimer: characters/setting don't belong to me, plot does…**

"Since this year started," the white-haired headmaster began. "I, as well as the other professors, have detected tension between two houses." Albus Dumbledore paused, looking pointedly at the Slytherins. "Therefore, to settle this conflict, one student from each house will live together for a month to resolve their issues. If this is not achieved, severe consequences shall await." Dumbledore scanned the room. The entire student population had been called up for an important meeting at two o'clock in the morning. Several students were grumbling, but most were resting their heads on their arms, sleepy and annoyed.

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, you may be dismissed. Our sincere apologies for waking you up this early." Groaning and mumbling, the sleep-deprived Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs exited the Great Hall and headed their own ways back to their dorms. Dumbledore spoke again. "As you may have figured out already, there is a distinct bitterness between our Gryffindors and Slytherins. Several times over the past few years, this has caused several minor and major injuries among our students. This will not be allowed. I will now select one student from each house to participate. If you refuse, please see me afterwards to receive the consequences."

The large room fell strangely silent. Before, protests had been echoing around the room. Now, the eerie silence fell upon every student. The headmaster reached into a red Gryffindor glass bowl, which was filled with the 320 names of the Gryffindors. Dumbledore swirled his fingers around the bowl, than selected a slip of paper. "Hermione Granger."

Hermione's heart stopped. Before she had been sitting calmly, listening to Harry and Ron's whispered conversation, each hoping they wouldn't be the one that had to spend an entire month with a Slytherin. Hermione rose to her feet slowly, blushing as all the attention in the room turned to her.

"Excellent, Miss Granger. Please come to the front." Dumbledore beamed at her. The other professors appeared slightly uncomfortable, except for Severus Snape. He kept a cold complexion as his eyes trailed Hermione's path to the front of the Great Hall.

_How could this have happened?_ Hermione thought, blinking back tears. She had one in three hundred twenty chances to be chosen. _Sweet Merlin, Hermione. Get a grip. You're not a first year anymore. You're prepared for any kind of situation. For Merlin's sake, you're the smartest witch of your time. You're a bloody sixth year. _Hermione's face was expressionless as she waited for Professor Dumbledore to call the candidate for the Slytherins.

"Ah. Who do we have here? Draco Malfoy, please make your way to the front of the room."

A pale boy with white blond hair strutted up to the front, smirking at Hermione. _Oh shit. _


	2. Chapter 2-Agree to Disagree

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! The reviews were helpful and spirit-lifting.**

**OrAnGe Is A cOlOr- **Congrats to you for being the first to review. 3 Thank you for your kind praise and I'm interested to see how it goes too. I have an idea of what's going to happen, but it's still sort of unraveling in my head. And aww, thank you!

**dutch potterfan**- thanks. I think.

**tris-everdeen99**- thanks for your advice. I read your first fanfiction, and it was awesome. It was hilarious and made my day :). Keep it up!

**Tigermusic**- thank you :)

**oONo Shoe Lovers AllowedOo**- I'd greatly appreciate that. Thanks for the opportunity, and I will continue it. I'm very flattered.

**lol- **I'll try…

**Guest**- um, now!

**Thanks to all who followed the story. I'll try not to disappoint :).**

**Disclaimer: characters and setting don't belong to me…(sadly)**

_Oh shit. _Hermione grimaced, glaring at Malfoy. The blasted git had the nerve to smirk at her. He took his place on the other side of Dumbledore, a sly look creeping onto his face. Hermione forced herself to tear her gaze away from him, instead focusing on Snape, who seemed relatively calm compared to the other panic-stricken teachers. _Why do they all look so worried?_ Hermione thought, suddenly suspicious. _What do they know that I don't?_ Snape caught her eye, questioningly. Hermione blushed and refocused on Harry, who gave a sympathetic smile and Ron, who looked like he wanted to beat the stuffing out of Malfoy.

Feeling reassured, Hermione waited patiently until Dumbledore finished his speech, ending with "If you do not agree to these circumstances, please see me in the Headmaster's office, staff included." He gave a smile and gestured for the students to exit.

Hermione lingered after all the students had left, including Malfoy. Harry and Ron had given her questionable looks, but she just smiled weakly. The remaining staff smiled at her as they, too, filed out of the Great Hall. Only Hermione and Dumbledore were left. The latter was about to retire to his office, when Hermione started to speak.

"Sir? No offense, but I don't think that forcing students to live together will solve the ah…problem." Dumbledore gave her a steely glance, and then raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Granger. Are you saying that you will not accept these terms?" Dumbledore challenged. Hermione withered under his intense gaze, his twinkling blue eyes hardened.

"Uh…no sir, I was just saying…there are better ideas out there, you know…" Hermione suddenly wasn't so sure of retreating out of this _torture_.

"And it is up to you and Mr. Malfoy to agree on them. Good night, Miss Granger. Unless there was something else you wanted to say?" Dumbledore's features softened. Hermione shook her head slowly. What had just happened?

Hermione trudged out of the Great Hall, accidentally colliding with Professor Snape, who shot her a death glare as he rushed into the Great Hall. She started walking towards the Gryffindor common room, pondering how Dumbledore had twisted her mind to get her to agree with the deal.

"So, Granger. Backing out already?" A dark figure stepped out the shadow, blocking Hermione's path.

Hermione groaned. She didn't want to deal with Malfoy, especially not now. "Not everything is a competition, Malfoy." Malfoy smirked.

"Of course not, Granger. Why would I need to prove I'm better than you when I already know I am, _Mudblood_?" Malfoy smirked again, watching Hermione's careful composition crumble.

"Why do you always pick on me, you bloody prat! You are NOT better than me, okay? Aren't you the least bit worried that we won't be able to come to a compromise? I mean, I have to room with you!" huffed Hermione angrily.

"I'm not worried, Granger. Snape will sort everything out. Anyway, most girls would give up their wands to room with me. And keep your voice down. Do you want to wake up the entire student population?" Hermione was about to protest when Malfoy brought a finger to his lips and pointed to the direction she had come from.

Snape was conferencing with Dumbledore. Neither were pleased with the other.

"Now, now, Severus," Dumbledore was saying. "I believe this is completely fair. Two enemies will learn to work together until they come to a conclusion."

"S-sir, Draco's parents will be none too happy to know that their son will be living with these…circumstances. They will sue the school!" Snape hissed angrily.

"Severus, are you referring to Miss Granger? Well, I'll have you know, it'll do them both good. The Malfoys may do whatever they want, but this is protected by Hogwarts's rule #144: _Extreme measures shall be taken when, and if, students are sabotaging or harming one another._ It is completely fine, Severus. Nothing to worry about."

At this point, Hermione was starting to panic. What if Snape couldn't get them out of this mess? She'd really be forced to live with Malfoy for a month!

Snape, still not satisfied, spat out. "You chose two students, Albus, _two _to represent their houses. That is hardly fair. While the other students are going on with their lives, they'll have to undergo torture for their friends."

Malfoy smiled. "See, Granger, nothing to worry about." Hermione, however, still wasn't sure.

"He talked me out of quitting, _Malfoy_, and for your information, I happen to be the best debater in our year!" Malfoy shrugged it off. "Snape is a professor, Granger. He'll know how to deal with this better than you ever will." Hermione glared at him, but didn't say another word.

"You are right. This is not fair. So in addition to this, your students and Minerva's will pair up to do a long-term project; excluding Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, or course," Dumbledore added hastily. "I trust you and Minerva will come up with a good, learning experience for the students?"

Snape opened his mouth again, and then closed it. It was no use arguing with Dumbledore when he clearly had ended the conversation. "Of course, Albus."

Malfoy's mouth dropped open. How _dare _Snape give up! He had had complete faith in his godfather to dig him out of this mess. "My father will hear about this!" He whispered to Hermione, who was grinning madly. Oh how she had waited for the day when Malfoy was proven wrong.

* * *

Hermione yawned at the breakfast table. She had stayed up so late the night before for Dumbledore's emergency meeting, and when she had gotten back to the dorm, she was up all morning thinking up solutions for this catastrophe.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron and Harry had just entered the Great Hall, their plates (well, Ron's mostly) piled high with toast, eggs, and pumpkin juice. Hermione smiled, before her head dropped into her plate of toast.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, concerned. He set down his plate to the right of her, and Ron sat on her left.

"Fine, Harry. Thanks for asking. I just _really _don't want to room with Malfoy." Hermione blinked several times, getting bread crumbs out of her eyes.

"That starts today, doesn't it 'Mione?" Hermione nodded in response to Harry's question.

"Bloody hell! There's no way I'm letting you near that prat." Ron stood up, stuffing the remainder of his breakfast and Hermione's into his mouth.

"For Merlin's sake, Ron, sit down! I'll be fine, really. Hermione Granger is not a quitter. Besides, don't you want to make peace with the Slytherins?"

"Not particularly. And besides, we're talking about the kid who's teased us for the past, what, five years? He's called you a mudblood! Not exactly my type of friend." Ron's face turned as red as his hair.

"Which is why we need to end this, Ron. I'm with you, Hermione. What do I need to do?" Hermione cast a grateful glance at Harry. "Thanks, Harry. I'll let you know."

* * *

Hermione spoke to the stubborn portrait. "Stupid Dumbledore." The lady in the portrait shook her head gleefully. "No? Um, conclusion…no, compromise…no? How about 'stubborn portrait with ugly clothes?'" Hermione was starting to lose her patience. The lady harrumphed at her, and was about to take off when a voice behind Hermione said, "Truce." The lady sneered and swung open, revealing a small room with two beds and a coffee table.

"Thank Merlin. I was about to crucio her head off." Hermione muttered, turning around to thank her savior. "Oh, hello, Malfoy. I suppose it was you who changed the password from 'stupid Dumbledore' to 'truce'?"

"Of course, Granger. Can't have that as a password." Malfoy pushed passed her and into the room. Hermione had come earlier, bringing a few essentials and clothes that would last her a month. Malfoy waved his wand and changed the red and gold color scheme to that of Slytherin.

Hermione frowned. She stepped into the room and took her wand out. "_Colorem mutat_!" Almost immediately, the colors changed back to red and gold. Malfoy glared, and waved his wand again. Hermione sighed. She would have to take the higher road. She waved her wand again, leaving half the room green and silver, and the other half red and gold.

"See, Malfoy? This is why we need a truce."

"Sure. Meet us in the Room of Requirement on Friday with your fellow Gryffindors." Hermione hadn't expected him to agree so quickly, but rather than argue, she nodded. "Good. See you then." He smirked and walked out of the room.

Hermione was satisfied. The sooner they agreed, the sooner she'd be out of here.

**A/N: Okay, so I was impatient and couldn't wait for ten reviews. But I had no idea where to go with this chapter and had major writer's block. But I'm back on track and strong as ever (idk what I'm talking about)! So again, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3- Something in Return Part 1

**A/N: I'm not going to ramble on and on…so enjoy and review! Feel free to ask me questions.**

**Disclaimer: doesn't belong to me, yadda yadda yadda**

Hermione stared at the wall rather dejectedly. It was a Friday night at eight PM. The large group of Gryffindors behind her buzzed quizzically. She had been standing there for at least twenty minutes. Finally Neville Longbottom spoke up. "Um, Hermione? Aren't we going to go in?" His voice cracked, giving away how nervous he was.

Harry pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "You okay? Do you need us to open the Room of Requirement for you?" He asked gently. Hermione didn't bat an eye. Instead, she pressed her hands to the wall and thought. _What was I thinking? Meeting Malfoy in the Room of Requirement and bringing the Gryffindors. This is a trap. I know it. That's why he agreed so fast. I'm going to look like an idiot._ Hermione finally made up her mind.

Earlier, it had taken forever to convince the Gryffindors to go to the planned meeting in the Room of Requirement. At the mere mention of the Slytherins, the Gryffindors, young and old alike, had turned their noses, paying more attention to the textbooks. Finally, Hermione gave in, saying that they might not have to do the project Snape had assigned if they participated in the meeting. It had worked like a charm, and Hermione had made a mental note to ask no, beg, Professor Dumbledore to call off the project.

Hermione tuned back into the present. The seventh years were grumbling angrily, and the first years were beginning to nod off.

"Yo, Hermione!" Seamus Finnegan waved at her. "If we're not going to go in, I'm heading back to the common room." Seamus threatened. Hermione had been considering that. If they left now, she didn't have to humiliate herself in front of Dumbledore for the stupid invent-a-spell project. She didn't have to listen to Malfoy's racist comments or to the sniggering Slytherins.

_No, Hermione. You are not a quitter. If you back out now, Malfoy will laugh you out of the school._ Hermione started pacing along the corridor, envisioning a room with Malfoy and her-no, the Slytherins. Hermione's concentration broke as the idea came out of nowhere. In what world did she want to be alone with Malfoy?

Hermione continued pacing, this time focusing on a large room with comfy chairs and a chalkboard for jotting down ideas. She closed her eyes and focused on Malfoy and his Slytherins. On her third time walking down the corridor, a large section of the wall vanished and a doorway appeared. Several students gasped in amazement; never having seen or heard of the Room of Requirement. They entered, looking around excitedly.

Hermione stepped in after Harry and Ron, a split second before the entrance was concealed again. She smiled. She had never really had the chance to explore the Room, but it was intricate yet professional at the same time. Hermione knew that the room changed depending on the requests, but she hadn't really been able to picture a room like this. The soft, woven couches stood on either side of the room. The Slytherins were perched on the green couches on the left; most glaring or annoyed, some select few deep in slumber.

Hermione watched as the Gryffindors settled on the red couches. She slowly made her way up to the front, where Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were resting on large cushioned chairs. Malfoy was nowhere in sight.

Hermione's eyes scanned the crowd. Malfoy's blond head bobbed somewhere in the front row. Her eyes narrowed. Pansy Parkinson stroked his hair and blew him a kiss as he headed toward Hermione. Hermione wasn't one for PDA, but she wasn't about to tell him off. _And, _Hermione thought uncomfortably. _It's not like I care about him_.

Malfoy smirked at her as if he knew what she was thinking. Hermione glared and looked away. The Gryffindors were sitting rigidly still, but were chattering loudly and purposely ignoring the Slytherins. The Slytherins were settled in all kinds of positions: some had pulled books from the surrounding oak shelves, others had transfigured the couches into beds, and the rest looked like they wanted to murder the Gryffindors.

Hermione was surprised Malfoy was able to pull this off in such a short period of time. It looked as if he had come in a couple hours early, bringing in food and decorations. Of course, the Room of Requirement must have supplied most of the food. Hermione, however, was none too pleased to see her professors sitting up front, looking as if they hadn't a care in the world. They were the people who had allowed this to happen.

"Attention, students!" Hermione cupped her hands around her mouth. The students didn't even look up. After a couple more feeble attempts, she gave up.

"People!" Malfoy yelled. His voice echoed in the room, causing the students to look up, some a little frightened. Hermione shot him a grateful smile and began her well-planned speech.

"You may have wondered why we have gathered you here today. A few days ago, Headmaster Dumbledore has brought to our attention that we aren't cooperating as well as we should be. Draco and I have decided, that under the circumstances, we should come to a compromise. If any student, including ourselves, decides to break these rules, ten points will be taken from each house. If a student is caught doing a good deed for the other house, twenty points will be awarded.

"I believe the professors will agree with us. Am I correct?" Hermione glared at Dumbledore, who nodded weakly.

"Let the brainstorming begin!" Malfoy raised his arms dramatically. The room fell silent. No one seemed to want to offer the first idea. Hermione looked around, her eyes landing pleadingly on Ron. He shook his head slightly. Hermione glanced at Harry, who looked uncertain.

Hot tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes. The awful throaty feeling began. _Why is it always me? _Hermione thought. _Just when I thought we could dig ourselves out of this situation._ She blinked away tears as a voice rang out from the Gryffindor section.

"We could always um… host social events to get to know each other better?" Harry piped up. Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief. So did the other professors and she thought she even saw Malfoy smile a little.

Hermione wrote it down on the chalkboard which Professor McGonagall suddenly created. Harry's response triggered a whole outburst from the Gryffindors. Hermione couldn't keep up so she started to call on them one by one.

A seventh year Slytherin raised his hand. Hermione smiled. Maybe he could start off a chain reaction like Harry had by being the first Slytherin to suggest something.

"I have a comment, and I think this goes for all of us." He gestured to the Slytherins' general area. Hermione nodded encouragingly. "We don't agree with your ideas, and we think they're stupid. We don't need to or want to for that matter, to participate in this _stupid _truce." He said it so plainly that Hermione was shocked. She peered at Malfoy, whose facial expression didn't seem to change. That infuriated Hermione even more.

"Well, you pureblood arse! If you don't want to participate, fine. Sod off, and go do whatever you arseholes do- hit on every girl in the school?" Hermione burst out suddenly. She eyed Harry, who was shaking his head madly. Malfoy scowled at her.

Her professors were shocked, too. Never had they heard the perfect Gryffindor princess curse. Professor Dumbledore stood up, stroking his long beard.

"Miss Granger, I believe that this case goes further than the mere surface that we have observed. Mr. Handle here has worded his response wrong, and he must apologize. But you however, have shown disrespect and profanity to your fellow classmates. I'm afraid serious action must be taken. You and Mr. Malfoy will occupy your lovely room for the rest of the year. Meeting adjourned." He raised a hand and the students and professors exited. Hermione, as usual was the last to leave, and this time she wasn't alone. Malfoy stood in place, glowering at her.

"See what you did, Granger. A whole year. Hope you're satisfied now. Or do you need another something in return for this wonderful punishment you've gained us?" He spoke sarcastically and strode out. Hermione let her tears fall.

**A/N: This chapter is going to be so long that I'm going to divide it into 3 parts or 2 (depends). :)**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have started writing part 2 of Something in Return, however, I don't have as much time to write. Again, sorry to disappoint, but once I'm done with part 2, I'm sure you'll enjoy it tremendously, and note, it was written in honor of Valentine's day. Luv all my fans!**


	5. Chapter 5- Something in Return Part 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Happy Valentine's Day! I know it's a little late, but…**

(¯`v´¯)

`•.¸.•`

●/

/▌

**Disclaimer: same old, same old**

Hermione walked into her and Malfoy's shared room. Upon realizing Malfoy was gone again, she started to panic. It seemed as if he was avoiding her at all costs. Her eyes scanned the room. She really needed to talk to him, negotiate, sort out their differences. She spotted a small scrap of paper on his bed, which was in the far side of the room, with what looked like words on it.

Hermione crossed the room, and was about to step onto Malfoy's side, when something made her stop. Literally. Hermione was thrown back as a shimmering blue force field blocked her entry. "Nice try, Malfoy." She muttered under her breath. Pulling out her wand out from the inside of her robe, Hermione chanted a counter curse as the force field tried again to prevent her from getting the note Malfoy had left her. The wall immediately dissolved, and Hermione smirked. "Nice try, but not good enough." She reached for the note.

_Hey, Pans. Can I stay in the Slytherin dorms for the next few weeks? Need time to calm down. If anyone asks for me, tell them that I'm not there._

_xoxo_

_Draco_

Hermione was startled immensely. Pansy Parkinson could get inside their room? What the hell could they be doing? Hermione gagged just thinking about it. It was obvious now that Malfoy was only speaking to Pansy. What to do now? Malfoy was most likely in the Slytherin common room, waiting for Pansy to read the note and offer him to stay. Pansy was also a prefect, and she'd probably be head over heels for a chance to live with Malfoy. It was a known fact ever since second year that Pansy harbored a crush for Malfoy. Malfoy, on the other hand, was just friends with Pansy, and had mentioned (on several occasions) that he had no interest in her whatsoever.

A long strand of straight dark hair was stuck onto the note. A devilish smile crept onto her lips. A strand of Pansy's hair and a dose of the polyjuice potion that all students from Year Four up were forced to brew equaled a surprise visit to Malfoy.

Hermione/Pansy crept along the dark, slimy, cold dungeon corridor which led to the Slytherin dorms. It was eerily damp, and it was after hours. When she reached the heavy trapdoor, Hermione realized that she had no idea how to get in. _Damn it,_ Hermione thought grumpily. How could she have forgotten about finding out the Slytherin password?

"Pansy?" A raven-haired boy squinted suspiciously at Hermione. With a start, Hermione realized it was Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing down here? I mean, I know you were probably looking for me, but you know you're not supposed to be here!" Hermione said, almost blowing her cover. "I mean, Potter! What brings your bloody face down here?" Hermione tried to keep an angry face, but her best friend's sweet, confused look made Hermione break out laughing.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Harry, it's me." Hermione was about to reveal her true identity, when Harry kissed her. When he finally pulled away, both 6th years were surprised. When Hermione finally came to her senses, she lifted her hand and slapped Harry across the face.

"How dare you!" Hermione shouted, red-faced. Harry lifted a hand to cover the hand-print on his face. "I thought you were in love with Ginny! Instead, you cheat on her with Pansy." Harry's face turned pale.

"'Pansy'?" Harry questioned. Hermione realized that she had spoken about "herself" in third person, and decided to just tell Harry. "It's me, Hermione." Sure enough, Pansy's dark brown hair turned several shades lighter and started to frizz.

Harry's eyes widened and he stuck out his tongue and started spitting in disgust. "Granger! Gross, why didn't you tell me it was you?" Hermione was startled. That voice…that hair… Harry's black hair started to change to blonde, and his faced slimmed and paled.

"Malfoy?!" Hermione yelped in horror. _Malfoy. Just. Kissed. Me._ Not thinking, Hermione slapped him again.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Malfoy asked, feigning hurt.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms defiantly.

"I don't know, Granger, why'd you slap me?" Malfoy glared at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just answer my question, ferret." Malfoy's eyes gleamed dangerously. "What did you just call me, mudblood?" The next thing he knew, a slim hand reached up to slap him again. Malfoy grabbed it. "No more slapping, got it?"

Hermione nodded weakly. What could she do? He was cutting off her circulation.

"Look, Granger. We both took polyjuice potion. I was Harry, coming to see you, and you…I think you were coming to see me. However, unlike you, I was actually trying to play the part of my character. When you come up to me, you led me to believe that Pansy and Potter had a secret relationship. And you seemed suspicious. So I kissed you. I mean, Pansy." Malfoy smirked.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to process all the information Malfoy had just given her. "Wait, why were you coming to see me?"

Malfoy sighed. "Do try to catch up. Look, I just wanted to, you know, make another truce with you. It's no use arguing. Dumbledore would probably just make us spend the rest of our lives together." Malfoy added something under his breath, "Which actually doesn't sound that bad."

Hermione nodded as Malfoy spoke. "Wait, what did you say?" She asked, leaning against the cool stone wall and smirking.

"Nothing." His dark eyes bore into hers.

Hermione decided to let the last sentence go. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Why would I freak out?" Malfoy asked, cornering her.

"Because you just kissed a mudblood."

Malfoy laughed. "Ah, yes. I've always wanted to kiss you."

"Always? Even in third year, after I punched you?" Malfoy nodded. "And second year, when I foiled your father's brilliant plan to bring back the Basilisk?" Malfoy nodded again.

"Me, too." Hermione whispered, as Malfoy- Draco touched her face and kissed her again.

"Wait, I just kissed Malfoy!" Hermione slapped him again and ran up the dungeon stairs.

**A/N: Tehe. :D Don't worry; they have feelings for each other, Hermione's just surprised that things are moving along so fast. Thanks to everyone, and especially tris-everdeen99 for taking the time to review all the chapters :).  
**


	6. Chapter 6- Something in Return Part 3

**A/N: Here it is…last chapter…wow. My first fanfiction is almost completed. Strange, huh? I wonder if other people get this empty feeling in their stomach. I can't believe it. I've already posted my second dramione fanfic. I don't know if it's any good, but reviews on that would sure help. And remember, reviews on this one would help also ;). Here goes nothing…:'( **_**sniffle, sniffle **_

**Disclaimer: read the disclaimers from the previous chapters :P**

_The next day…_

Hermione sat down in the library, slaving over a Potions essay. Leave it to Professor Snape to assign a 99 page essay on the Unforgiveable curses. The library door creaked open. Hermione lifted her head. Rarely would a student would come into the library on a weekend. A blonde head poked out from the door, and Hermione set her parchment and quill down.

"Hey." She greeted Draco.

"Hey."

"So, about yesterday…sorry I slapped you, like twenty times."

Draco shook his head. "You're forgiven."

"So, you like me?" Hermione blushed.

"You like me?" Draco smirked.

"I-I guess-"

"How's Crookshanks?" Draco interrupted.

Hermione widened her eyes, surprised. "You know Crookshanks?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you? It was all Weasley would talk about in third year. 'That killer cat ate my rat!'" Hermione giggled shyly.

"So…what does this mean for us?" Draco asked uncertainly.

Hermione gave a small smile. "If you mean, what will our friends say, you shouldn't be worried. After all, Dumbledore's the one who _strongly insisted _that we should live together for a year. And it's already been five months since the last meeting." Draco chuckled.

"So blame everything on the devious Headmaster?"

Hermione smirked. "I didn't say that." Draco grinned impishly and wrapped Hermione in his arms. Before he could lean down and kiss her, Hermione reached up and gave him a small peck on the lips.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore watched from his crystal ball and smiled. The plan had worked. Operation Get-Granger-and-Malfoy-Together had succeeded beyond his wildest dreams. Now, it was time to plan Phase Two.

**A/N: Huh, didn't mean to end it like that. Does this mean a sequel? Maybe. Review if you want a sequel! If not, then…:(**

**Two new chapters in one day. Wow, I really have nothing to do…read, reread, follow me…:)**


	7. Phase Two Ch 1 To Travel Back in Time

**A/N: Hehe…I'm back again with phase two :)! **

**Disclaimer: still (sadly) doesn't belong to me**

_Albus Dumbledore watched from his crystal ball and smiled. The plan had worked. Operation Get Granger and Malfoy Together had succeeded beyond his wildest dreams. Now, it was time to plan Phase Two._

* * *

Hermione Granger laughed joyously as Draco Malfoy picked her off the ground and spun her around after she had told him that she'd aced final exams.

"Well, Granger," Draco teased mockingly. "We finally made it through the year without one of us breaking a bone. Congratulations." Hermione lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Hey, that's not fair." She reached up and gave him a kiss. Draco deepened it, and at that moment, Harry and Ron decided to walk past the happy couple.

"Blimey, Harry. Three months and I still can't get over the fact that _our _Hermione Granger and Malfoy are…dating." Ron muttered under his breath. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Ron along. Ron used to fancy Hermione, but Harry knew the real reason for his complaining- Malfoy was a bloody git. Heck, the boy _had _bullied the trio since the first year. But if Hermione was happy, then Ron had to build a bridge and get over it.

Ron couldn't take it anymore, and yelled back over his shoulder, "Get a room!" as Harry pushed him harder through the crowd of miserable wizards and witches, who had most likely failed the finals.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled away from Draco, gracefully untangling her fingers from his hair. "I can't stand Ron sometimes." She smiled and grabbed Draco's hand. "Sometimes?" Draco mumbled. "What was that, dear?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Draco replied, flashing a charismatic grin toward Hermione who returned it impishly.

"Come _on, _Draco. Dumbledore said that we can absolutely, positively _cannot _be late for his meeting. And we owe him this. After all, he did get us together." Hermione jerked their interlaced hands toward the Headmaster's office.

"By practically forcing us to." Draco protested.

"Are you complaining dear?" Hermione smirked, again using her specially reserved nickname for Draco whenever he was treading on dangerous territory with their relationship. Draco shook his head good-naturedly as Hermione spoke the password to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore observed intently as the two sixth years- no, that wasn't quite right. After all, they had completed their sixth year but weren't quite seventh years yet. He watched them joke around and Hermione finally pulling the Slytherin onto the staircase to his office.

A sudden dark emotion flooded through Dumbledore as the couple ascended the stairs. It had been a while since he felt happy and truly carefree. Didn't they understand? _Time was of the essence and they were prolonging his wait._

When he and she finally entered his office, Dumbledore gave a wry smile. "Welcome, Ms. Granger." He tipped his head at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy. I see you two have finally showed up."

Hermione lowered her head, ashamed. She had never been late to anything, especially not something involving the professors. Draco just settled back into the armchair that Dumbledore had conjured up, concern not present on his pale handsome face.

Dumbledore clasped his hands behind his back and paced to the window. "As you are very much aware, Voldemort has tried, on countless occasions, to attack Harry and take over the world. However, with the support of friends, Mr. Potter has managed to avoid him time and time again. This cannot be going on forever. The longer the wait, the more powerful Voldemort will become. Our only hope is to stop him before he becomes powerful- or, shall I say, deathly powerful. I believe you understand what I am asking of you both?"

Dumbledore continued to stare out the window absently, not even turning when Hermione gave an audible gasp.

Hermione's heart lurched. It was true; Voldemort had it out for Harry, but despite Voldemort's clever attempts to kill him, Harry remained the most optimistic person she knew. It was time for the responsibility for Voldemort to shift onto someone else's shoulders. But time was hardly something to be meddled with; Dumbledore had once said so himself. So why was he proposing…

"So you want us to travel back in time." Draco interrupted Hermione's train of thought. Suddenly interested, he scooted forward on the chair. "Headmaster, I certainly don't hope that you're implying that we should interfere with the delicate fabric of time? If one thread gets pulled, then…who knows what might happen. Especially since we'd need to travel back at least fifty years in time! What if we mess up? And how are we going to get there? Time Turners are rare; even it can't go back that far." Draco paused to take a deep breath, and Dumbledore turned around, his blue eyes clouded over.

"Precisely, Draco. However, I'm afraid we don't have much choice. Would you rather fight him as a powerful-but slightly less powerful teen, or as an incredulously powerful Dark Lord? Your choice, but make a decision now."

Hermione's head was spinning from the rapid conversion. "Headmaster, if you don't mind me asking, exactly _how _are we going to travel to the past? No magical object has that kind of ability." Dumbledore gave a small smile, always amused at Hermione's hungry thirst for knowledge.

"Years ago as a young man, I stumbled upon an Ancient Rune book while teaching transifiguration here at Hogwarts. One enchantment caught my eye, and without meaning to, I cast the spell. The spell, known to few alive today, was identified as '_tum foribus' _or simply, time portal. It opens once sixty years, and can only bring back those who are bond by love. The portal I cast in this room, and it only opens for two months at the most. If you fail, you will forever be trapped in young Tom Riddle's time. Unless, of course, you reach age seventy-seven…" Dumbledore cracked a lopsided smile at his attempted joke.

"Sorry, Al, but there is _no _way Hermione and I are going to-" Dumbledore's eyes darkened.

"We'll go." Hermione cut in. Dumbledore beamed. "Well done, Ms. Granger. You shall leave tonight. Let's see… May 26th. You will have until the 26th of July then to complete your mission. I wish you the best of luck. I have taken the chance and packed a small bag of necessities for the both of you. I have already sent them back in time, but be careful. No one must know your true identities. Lie if you must.

"I have provided documents and arranged a plan for you, which I have right here." Dumbledore handed each wizard a fine piece of parchment. "Now remember, your job is not to kill Tom Riddle, but to destroy the Voldemort inside him. I wish you the best of luck."

Draco stood up from his position in the armchair. "I don't know, Hermione. This is risky."

Hermione's expression was grave. "I'm sure that our love will survive anything, Draco. Now, you first."

Dumbledore had somehow activated the _tum foribus _and was patiently waiting for the duo to step through.

Draco was clearly hesitating, pondering his options. "Hermione, there's something I need to tell you-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Malfoy, quit stalling." Hermione gave Draco a little shove, and he tumbled through the vortex. She was about to step in after him, when Dumbledore called out, "Be careful who you trust. Only an act of true love can open the portal."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, and felt herself spin into nowhere.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, and realized she was in an empty classroom. _Funny, I thought that would hurt more._ Something had broken her fall. She pulled out her wand and whispered, "_Lumos._" The wand tip lit up, and the floor began to move.

"Ow! Get off me, Hermione!" Hermione's face turned red when she realized that _Draco _had broken her fall. She quickly got up, apologizing. Draco just glared at her and dusted himself off.

"I know you're in there." A masculine voice echoed in the room. Hermione jumped and held out her wand in the direction of the voice. She turned to face a handsome boy who was leaning casually against one of the vacant desks. He raised an eyebrow, and ran a hand through his slightly curly, raven hair.

_He looks familiar, _Hermione thought, suddenly remembering an image which had popped through her head a long time ago, right before she was paralyzed by the Basilisk second year. _Wait, Basilisk. _She probed his face more carefully, mentally checking off the signs. His bored face (check!), his pale skin (check!) and his height (check!), which towered at least five inches above Hermione's.

"Tom Riddle." She breathed. He cocked an eyebrow. "Who are you?" He asked, a flicker of fear and curiosity in his dark eyes. "Never mind, I don't care. You should go see Headmaster Dippet though. I'm sure he won't appreciate two students lying in an empty Potions classroom." He said, coolly, before he exited the Potions classroom.

"Hermione."

"What?" she snapped, partly because of shock from meeting soon-to-be-Voldemort in person.

"There's a _teeny, tiny _problem with this mission." Draco said, carefully.

"No shit. I have no idea how to destroy him and no idea what we're supposed to do now." Hermione growled.

Draco chuckled nervously. "Yeah, um...that's not all you have to worry about. We can't get back to our time."

Hermione's head snapped back toward him, eyes narrowing. "What, Draco?" She asked, as if each word held Basilisk venom.

Draco turned away, not meeting her penetrating brown eyes.

"I don't love you."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, plot twist. I promised that there would be more coming, right? And there you have it folks! Chapter one of Phase Two. Time travelling! As you may have already noticed, I have changed the "complete" status in the summary, so…now you have more to look forward to. :)**

**~dreamy mocha**


End file.
